


Close Air Support

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Fantastic Four (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD RECOVERY, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sensory Overload, Service Dogs, Winged Sam Wilson, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Sometimes the soul needs to heal before taking to the skies again.





	Close Air Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unclesteeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/gifts).



> Inspired by yawpkatsi and unclesteeb's Service/Companion Dog AUs, I figured I oughta add in another doggie for Sam~ 
> 
> Yawpkatsi's AU has a PTSD Service Dog (SD) named FUBAR for Bucky. FUBAR is a Caucasian Ovcharka or Caucasian Mountain Dog. 
> 
> Unclesteeb's AU has a companion dog named Violet for Steve. Violet is an American Pitbull. 
> 
> As for my AU, it has a PTSD Service Dog named CAS for Sam. CAS is a Belgian Groenendael or Belgian Sheepdog. 
> 
> Tempted to make the Barbershop Quartet complete with one for Nat too but I'm not sure which breed just yet or if someone wants to do something with that? As far as I know, these are mostly recovery/relearning of self AUs that cut out certain aspects of the MCU at different points, if not entirely in my case. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~ 
> 
> Fic Note: For those curious, Sam's wings are barred owl!

* * *

Sam used to love fireworks. They were bright, colorful and made his wings vibrate if he took to the sky at night when they were fired. 

That was before, though. 

Before three deployments, before twelve years in the Air Force and before wanting to do something worthwhile with his life. 

He held Bucky's left hand, psyching himself up to watch the firework when the first one went off early. 

The soft boom made his wings half-rise, his shoulders tighten and his breath hitch. 

He squeezed Bucky's hand and then—

 ** _-BOOM!-_**

Sam spun Bucky behind him, snagged Natasha and hustled them to a defensible position next to the tree, wings spread horizontal in agression with his underpins rattling a warning. A few people eyed him oddly but Sam held the position the entire time, looking occassionally when Bucky or Natasha shuffled under the mantle of his wings.

When the finale ended, Sam sagged, his body unable to keep up with the unexpected stressor. His underpins slid away and his wings were unable to fold properly after the underpins had been out for so long. 

"Oww. Fuck. Oww. I'm sorry. I thought I could handle the show..." Sam muttered as Natasha and Bucky slowly coaxed his wings into folding with gentle pressure. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nah," Bucky reassured as he helped Sam up, only to scoop Sam into a bridal carry when Sam's legs gave out. "Tell us when you're ready, hmm?"

"We won't judge you if you decide it's not something you can tell us." Natasha added as Bucky took the lead out of the park. 

"Okay." Sam mumbled as he laid his head on Bucky's solid chest.

* * *

He paced in his therapist's office, wings ruffled and a frown on his face. 

"Can you tell me why you're all fluffy today, Sam?" Foggy asked patiently. 

Sam stopped at the window, hugging his left wing to him like a blanket. Feather dust sprinkled the office as he blew across the tiny marginal coverts at the top. 

"I had a flashback," he admitted after a soft silence. "I went full defensive mode and everything. Had somebody approached our little huddle..." 

"You would have reacted. I see." The scratch of pen against paper had Sam sighing. "You've made incredible progress, Sam, you really have, but it's only been two years since your last deployment. These things-" 

"Yeah, yeah. They take time. A lot of time. I'm worried this might set off some other memories." Sam confessed. "I don't want to hurt the people I care about." 

"I hear you, Sam. I understand that fear of hurting those closest to you." 

"I thought... I thought I had this. I thought I was getting back to being a civilian." 

"Back to normal, you mean?" The wry question had Sam turning to look at Foggy. 

"Yeah, that."

* * *

He hugged Bucky tight after the session, emotionally exhausted and in need of some serious snuggle time. 

"Babe?" 

"Mm," Bucky hummed from where he was carding through Sam's barred feathers. 

"I, uh, I have PTSD." Sam almost chickened out but looked Bucky in the eyes at the last moment, wings pressed flat in his distress. 

"I know." Bucky wiggled his metallic fingers and muttered quietly, "I got caught in the Boston Marathon bombing." 

"Oh." 

"'Mnot tryin' for pity or anything, just letting you know that I get it. It sucks ass but I got you." Bucky coaxed Sam's wings back open and petted the undersides gently. "You just let me know what you need, when you need it, pal, and I'm there." 

"I'm so lucky I crash-landed on you. I might have to send that politician a thank you letter..." Sam sighed happily as he nuzzled against Bucky's chest. 

"I got my very own angel. Might have to send him or her a fruit basket..." 

"There aren't that many winged politicians. We'll find them and send both, hmm?" Sam reached for Bucky's hand and twined their fingers together when he found it. 

"Yeah."

* * *

The next incident didn't happen until nearly a month later. The scent of burning meat cut through Sam like a mule kick to the chest. He inhaled, exhaled and jolted when someone put a hand on his shoulder. 

Sam spun, smacking them in the face with his wing as he took off. He perched on the edge of a building, chest heaving as he took short, choppy breaths. Sam's eyes darted over the area unseeing as the memory crashed over his senses. All he could remember was the scent of _burning_ and **screaming** and—rescue! 

**_Sam coughed as he searched the wreckage for the pilot, his sharper eyes better at spotting-There!_ **

**_The pilot was caught under smoldering warped metal but alive._ **

**_Sam's muscles bulged as he lifted the metal, scorching his palms as he did it. "Rrrrrgh! Hey," He coughed again before continuing, "you got your own personal ride back to HQ. You gotta stay with me though, okay?"_ **

**_The pilot moaned in pain or in response but Sam wasn't sure. Sam placed a tourniquet above the bloody leg wound and carefully wrapped the other, burned leg._ **

**_"What's your name?" He asked to distract the pilot as he lifted them up in his arms._ **

**_"Johnny... Johnny Storm."_**

He dove down in a spiral and skidded in the grass—grass?—not sand. _Not sand._ Sam inhaled a ragged breath as Bucky held both hands up. 

"Hey angel." Bucky soothed. "Hey." 

"Bucky." He breathed out as his wings lowered in defeat. "Take me home, please." 

"Sure thing, doll." His boyfriend helped him up and hailed a cab. "You want me to tell you all the dumb shit Stevie 'n I got up to as kids?" 

"That'd be nice." Sam whispered as he leaned on Bucky. 

Bucky started talking and Sam let the soft rumble of Bucky's voice soothe him all the way home.

* * *

This time Sam curled into the soft, cushioned winged seat, curling his wings around himself and kicking off his shoes to cocoon in red-tinted feathers.

"Hello Sam." 

"Hey," he peered out of his feathers miserably. "It happened again." 

"Do you feel up to talking about it?" 

"I smelled... I smelled my job, I guess. It's hauling pilots who are burnt or in so much _pain_ and **my** job is— ** _was_** —to save the sorry sonofaguns and get them out of there when helicopters can't or won't. Someone was grilling in the park and..." 

"Sensory overload, right?" Foggy guessed. 

"Right. My boyfriend knocked me out of it. It was just... so real." Sam blurted out before hiding in his wings again. "Like I was back there instead of home." 

"Maybe it's time to consider help in addition to seeing me? As your doctor, I look after you and I think you might need something else." Now it was Dr. Nelson, clinical psychologist instead of 'Call me Foggy' the therapist. 

"Meds?" He wouldn't mind but it might mess with his ability to fly. Winged meds tended to mess up metabolism and primary feathers but they worked. 

"I think you need a more... proactive approach." 

Sam's wings unfurled as he leaned forward. "What's more proactive than medicine?" 

"A service dog." The blunt assessment had Sam rocking back a little. "Yours might need to be on the small side though." 

"Oh," He muttered. Logically he knew about service dogs because of his work at the VA but it hadn't occurred to him that he might need one of his own. 

"Listen, mull it over. It's not an immediate solution but if something like that happens again, a dog might be able to snap you out of it. Plus you can take them everywhere." Foggy suggested.

* * *

By his next appointment, Sam had done his research. 

"I see you've come prepared," Foggy started and Sam nodded as he pulled the thick manila folder from where it was tucked under his arm. 

"There are several service dog facilities. I think I found a few decent matches." Sam turned the folder so that Foggy could see the pictures. 

"Black lab, golden retriever, black poodle... What's the last one?" Foggy asked as he picked up the glossy pictures. 

"Belgian Sheepdog. I can't pronounce the actual name but that's what they have listed," He replied as he looked at the pic upside down. "Her name's CAS." 

"Belgian Groenendael. Huh. I've never heard of it before but she looks sturdy." 

"She's also the smallest of the dogs so I might be able to fly her to work and back with me." Sam input as Foggy tucked the photos away again to look at the application forms. "I've already started the process but I don't know if I'll get into the one with the lab or the one with the poodle." 

"Why not?" 

"Long waiting list already." He shrugged. "They all serve veterans and human/winged combinations so it helps." 

"Well, I'd say take your partner with you once all the paperwork is done and meet the dogs that you can," Foggy suggested. "You're being very proactive and that's good."

"I'm a little nervous. What if none of them like me?" 

"It's alright to be nervous. They're a potential life-long commitment." Foggy reassured. 

Sam settled in as he talked about his day, wings partially open and relaxed. 

He thanked Foggy as he left, snagging Bucky's metal hand as they walked out together. 

"You want ice cream? My treat." Bucky nudged Sam gently as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Sure. Have you been to a winged bar?" Sam asked. 

"Uhhhhh..." Bucky drew it out enough that Sam laughed. 

"I'm gonna take that as a-" 

"Do winged strip bars count?" Bucky asked and Sam slowed in the middle of the sidewalk. "Sam?"

"Damn, I'm _still_ finding things out about you..." He responded dryly, a smile pulling at his lips and his wings shaking gently with mirth. 

"Uhh, surprise? I don't know if it helps or anything but an Army pal of ours, Dum-Dum, took us to one in England." His boyfriend confessed. "He kinda left us hanging but the winged folks were nice enough to set us up with a more human-friendly show." 

"Check that off the bucket list," Sam teased as he mulled it over. "... Wait, Dum-Dum?" 

"Yeah. His real name's Timothy but Dum-Dum kinda stuck 'cause he fired the big guns." Bucky chuckled softly. "His wings were about the length of his arms so he could glide 'n all but that was about it." 

"Nothing wrong with being a glider. The great Tony Stark is one." Sam remarked cheekily. 

They passed a winged bar on the way to their usual ice cream place and started laughing.

* * *

Sam landed at the first facility on his list, handed over his paperwork and made his way-with a guide-to the greeting area. He sat with the other potential candidates easily, his wings light and loose. 

The black lab took one whiff of Sam's feather dust and started sneezing horribly. 

"What kind of raptor are you?" The handler asked quietly. 

"An owl. We have feather dust instead of oil." Sam relayed and the handler groaned. 

"Owls. I'm so sorry but Moogle's allergic to owl dust." 

"That's fine. I hope she's feeling better soon." He beat a hasty retreat and sighed heavily. Sam called ahead to the next facility and received a no there as well. The last one on his list, the one with CAS, told him to drop by. "You're sure?" 

""Yessir, come on by before we close at six.""

"Thank you so much." 

""You're welcome, sir.""

* * *

He glided in this time, gently folding his wings as he looked at the facility. The remodeled home gave Sam a good vibe as he walked towards the entrance and knocked on the edge of the screen door. 

"Is this Barton Eagle Assistance?" He asked as he came in. 

"Yessir-Oh! We spoke over the phone. You must be Mr. Wilson." A dark-haired woman looked up from the desk in surprise. 

"Laura, right? Just Sam is fine." He double-checked and Laura smiled wide. 

"Yup. Sam, if you'll accompany me out back..." Sam followed Laura to the enormous backyard. "CAS, come." The darkest of the dogs milling about trotted over to Sam and Laura. "CAS, sit." She sat and her tongue lolled out as she waited. "Greet." 

The Belgian Sheepdog circled Sam twice, sniffing both wings plus the hand he offered, her fluffy tail wagging the entire time. 

"CAS, return." The dog returned to the spot she'd just vacated, her paws neat and tidy. "So this is CAS, the acronym for Close Air..." 

"Support." Sam finished automatically and then realized what he'd done a moment later, sheepishly inquiring, "I'm guessing one of your trainers was prior military?"

"They were," Laura hummed as CAS waited patiently. "Release." The dog cocked her head to the side and went straight for Sam, laying down at his feet and looking up with soft amber eyes. "She likes you and she's not allergic, which is good. We'll have to talk some more but it looks like you're a decent match." 

"Really?" Sam stopped scratching behind CAS's ears at that assessment. 

"There's a lot of training and a lot of paperwork, but yeah, it looks like you two fit." She reassured.

* * *

Sam leaned against his doorway and looked at Bucky, his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch and snuffling. The secondary covert necklace was front and center on his chest and it warmed Sam more than he would ever admit that Bucky had accepted him wholeheartedly. He knew Bucky thought the same because they sat up late at night and into the early morning actually _talking_ to one another. 

"Mmmph. Sam?" Bucky smiled sleepily as he spotted Sam. "Hey angel." 

"Hey babe. I met my dog, I think." 

"Oh," Bucky shuffled to give Sam room to sit, their knees bumping as they held hands. "Which one was it?" 

"CAS. You'll never guess what it stands for," Sam murmured as he released one of his hands to cup Bucky's cheek briefly before digging for his phone. 

"Close Air Support? They really went there." His boyfriend chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, they did. The trainer was Army but he thought the name fit her. Look." They touched foreheads as Sam scrolled through his photos to show CAS to Bucky. 

"She's beautiful. Kinda small though." Bucky commented. 

"CAS is bigger in person. All the other dogs are just larger by comparison. She'll fit in a flight harness." Sam countered with a pout. Bucky started laughing and Sam grumbled, "She's big!" 

"Whatever you say, darlin'." Bucky murmured after he pecked Sam on the nose. 

"Jerk." Sam petulantly swatted at Bucky with his primaries. His boyfriend gave a shark grin and Sam yelped as he got a face full of couch pilow. "Oh, it's on now Barnes!" 

"Come at me Wilson!" Bucky challenged and Sam rolled his eyes but tackled Bucky to the plush floor. 

They traded fluffy blows, Sam holding back the strength of his wings to brush at Bucky's face or arm and Bucky's hits were never hard. Sam's wing accidentally hit the pillow and it exploded all over the living room. 

Both of them heard the door unlock but Sam ignored it in favor of sitting on top of Bucky, goose down clinging to his curls and tangling in Bucky's hair, both of them breathless with laughter and stolen kisses. 

"I leave to check on my shop and I find you two have killed another pillow." Natasha drawled as she dropped bags on the counter. "James, I expect you to make paprikash while Sam and I clean up this mess." 

"Sorry Nat." They muttered in sync.

"Poor pillow. I knew it would die if it came here." Natasha lamented. "I liked the pattern though." 

Bucky called from the kitchen from where he's already knee deep in prep, "We got it from IKEA. We can go back an' get another one if ya want, Nat." 

Sam and Natasha hunted down all of the white feathers that stood out in the rich hues of Sam's home. "I didn't mean to hit the pillow." 

"I know. James likes using it for a shield and he enjoys the view of your ass when you bend down to pick up the feathers. Isn't that right James?" Natasha questioned and Bucky turned bright red. 

"... Yeah." 

Sam leaned over and wiggled, causing both of them to laugh. "Hey, you know how many miles I have to fly in basically the plank position? I _know_ my ass is fabulous."

* * *

Training with a service dog wasn't all that different from military training and Sam relished in the time spent with CAS and Clint, working one-on-one. 

He was doing great, he and Bucky were going on a mini-vacation in two days and then it hit. 

Sam shot up in bed, screaming as he clawed his way back to reality. He shook and his hands gripped the sheets so tight that he could hear the fiber creak. "B-Bucky?" 

"Right here angel," Bucky turned on the light and made sure to telegraph his moves in order to hug Sam. "Hey there." Sam sobbed, wrapping his arms around Bucky as his body heaved with his emotions. "I'm here, you're safe. We've got a SIG Sauer p229 in the left drawer in case we aren't and the Mossburg's right next to the front door. Nat's here too." 

"Sam, is this a hot cocoa night?" Natasha asked from the door. "Can I come in?" 

Sam hiccuped but nodded, uncurling a wing in invitation. Natasha tucked her self against him, her fingers buried in his feathers as Bucky handed Sam to her. "I'll be right back angel. I promise." 

"'Kay." Sam mumbled as he inhaled Natasha's shampoo. "You changed?" 

"It's rosemary, lemon and lavender now," Natasha answered softly as she petted his curls and his feathers at the same time. "I got it off of a city fair in Italy. You want some?" 

"Mm-mm. Smells nice though." 

"I killed a dictator with my thighs once." She commented and Sam gave a wet laugh. "I'm not kidding." 

"So did he turn purple or red?" Sam asked, knowing that with Nat, anything was possible. He didn't know all that much about her other than the fact that her and Bucky were close friends—almost as close as Steve and Bucky—and that she was older than she looked. Well, that and the fact that she occasionally stole a kiss from Bucky or Sam himself. 

"Both; red then purple," she sounded particularly pleased with his question. "The others don't ask me questions." 

"I figure you're either telling the truth or you're one hell of a good liar." Sam shrugged as she started massaging his scalp. 

"The truth," Bucky answered as he brought in three mugs of hot cocoa. "We met on a co-op in, what, one of the 'stans?" 

"The one with exploding oil field. I remember." Natasha hummed as Bucky spooned behind Sam, tangling their legs. 

"Okay, I have _got_ to hear this..." Sam snorted after a sip of his cocoa.

* * *

CAS almost knocked him on his ass as she led him to a chair on the porch, hopping into his lap and looking up as if searching for approval. He let his wings droop on the wooden floor to make room for her. 

"Thanks CAS," Sam cooed as he scratched behind her ears. "You're such a good girl." 

"Bad night?" Clint asked as Lucky shoved his whole body under Sam's boots, tail wagging a mile a minute. The half-blind retired service dog yawned before he licked his nose to settle down even more. 

"You, uh, you could put it that way, yeah." Sam muttered as he dug his fingers into CAS's lush fur. "Recurring nightmare. What's she doing now?" 

"Mm, a deep pressure task or DPT for short. It's to help you stay grounded in reality. She's not too heavy so she can do this for about five minutes at a time, rest, and then right back up if you need it." Clint answered as he stole a dog cushion to sit next to Lucky and pet the older retriever. "I taught it to her as one of three tasks in case she ever got an international partner." 

"Probably best we don't do much training," He confessed as he settled into the chair. "I'm still tired from last night." 

"You have someone to help with that?" Clint asked seriously. 

"Yeah, yeah. My boyfriend and his other best friend. It's complicated but it works out nice," Sam replied as he balled up the fluff that was coming off of CAS. It was a good thing that most of Sam's clothes were dark or colorful enough that a little bit of doggie fur wouldn't hurt it. "Can... Can we just brush CAS today?" 

"Sounds good. You wanna try out that flight harness next session?" Clint agreed. "Lemme go get her grooming kit. This can be a lesson." 

"Yeah." 

It turned out that CAS had a lot of fluffy undercoat to brush out and Sam enjoyed the physicality of it, the smooth motions making him relax even more. "Why are we collecting it?" 

"Laura spins it and makes the kids scarves if they want to remember a particular dog. They all love CAS so we're trying to collect as much hair as possible before she goes home with you." Clint answered as he tucked more of the undercoat away into the bag. 

"I could always swing by and let CAS be brushed here or brush her and send it to you...?" Sam offered and Clint laughed. 

"You're too nice." 

"Nah. It's peaceful out here and it'll give her more room to run. Not everything I do is altruistic," Sam snorted as he snatched a stray floating of undercoat out of the air to stuff into the bag.

* * *

Sam decided to bring the flight harness along two sessions later, handing it over after their usual training. 

"It looks like a Service Dog harness," Clint muttered as he put it on CAS. "with extra straps." 

CAS lifted her paws, the white spot on her poofy chest highlighted by the V of the new harness. She ran around with it on, her stride shortened to compensate for the stiffer material. CAS trotted back over to Sam and sat down while looking for her next command. 

"CAS, up." Sam ordered as he sat on the grass. She sat in his lap, patient as he strapped her into his own rig. When he stood up she wiggled until, "Calm." He spread his wings and CAS whined. Closing his wings left her more relaxed. "Okay, it looks like we'll have to build up her tolerance for just this first." 

"She's alright until you spread your wings. Maybe a bit of both? Some of CAS in the harness and then a session exposing her to your wings..." Clint started signing with his fingers and went non-verbal for a moment before he snapped his fingers. He pulled out his phone, typing rapidly. "This might take longer." 

"That's fine. I don't want to scare her just yet." Sam scratched under her chin to reward her and unstrapped her after a few minutes. "You good CAS?" Her pink tongue lolled out and CAS licked his cheeks and chin until Sam gently pushed her black muzzle away. "Alright." He unclipped her from the harness before she took off bouncing around the yard for the third time. "Just looking at her makes me tired." 

"No kidding," Clint huffed as he handed Sam a bottle of water. "She's hard to place because she knows all of the commands and she'll do them when asked but it's when she's 'off-duty' that she has too much energy." 

"It's a good thing most of the people in my house like to run," Sam chuckled as he took a swig of the water.

* * *

He loved flying over the city. His feathers made no sound as Sam cut through the sky, spiraling and diving, only to pull up at the last possible moment and brush the treetops with his wingtips. 

Sam came in for a running landing, bouncing his last few steps as he folded his wings neatly. This Stark Industries event had been thrown to celebrate Stark's new drive to offer prosthetics to anyone who needed them and Bucky's had been one of his prototypes. 

Bucky lit up when he saw Sam, hair braided and half loose, finishing his conversation with a fellow amputee and rushing over to the attendant to confirm his plus one. "It's so nice here and the food is tiny but yummy and you look gorgeous in that suit, angel." 

Sam only smiled when Bucky ran out of air and blushed furiously. 

"Thanks. Natasha helped me pick it out." He lifted his wings to show Bucky the sleek blue fabric and his lover took the moment to press his palm to the small of Sam's back. 

"Hey Barnes," Sam heard and turned to see _the_ Tony Stark coming their way. "How's the upgrade treating you?" 

"Pretty good," Bucky flexed his left hand and grinned, using it to brush a curl out of Sam's face. "Oh right. Sam, this is Tony. He fixes my arm. Tony, this is my angel Sam, th' one I won't shut up about everytime I see you." 

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Stark was all smiles but Sam saw right through it. Everyone knew that Tony Stark had been kidnapped, hurt and had to be rescued by his best friend James Rhodes. Sam caught it in the way most wouldn't see—Stark was looking at the exits and his wings hunched briefly when he spotted the large crowd to the right of them. 

"Nice to meet you, Tony." Sam hummed as he unfurled his much larger wing and drew them into a half-cocoon. "I don't know about you but I think Bucky's arm could use a little maintainence, wouldn't you say?" 

Bucky looked confused before Sam motioned at Tony's tense figure and sharp grin that looked more like an attack than a greeting. "Oh yeah. My ring finger's been acting funky. You think you could take a look real quick?" 

"Yes! Yeah, that's concerning. Maybe the wiring is off or you tweaked it..." Tony took the excuse and ran with it, escorting them to the private elevator and examining Bucky's responses as he flexed his hand. Sam waved them off and got himself a tiny platter with high-protein foods on it. 

Mid-chew, Sam spotted an AirForce Colonel making their way over to him. He tried to swallow but it got lumped in his throat as he realized who it was; Colonel James Rhodes. As in, Tony Stark's best friend, kinda-sorta-Sam's- __ **first ever hero** , the James Rhodes. 

"Hey. I'm Colonel Rhodes but you can call me James or Rhodey." Sam wordlessly shook his hand and finally managed to swallow the little shrimp on a saltine. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, shrimp got stuck." He managed after a moment. "Retired AirForce Master Sargeant Sam Wilson." 

"Nice to find a veteran at these things." Colonel Rhodes replied as he looked around briefly. "I wanted to thank you." 

"Huh? What for?" Sam questioned even as he poked at the even tinier cracker on his platter. 

"Tony hates these things. You and uh, Barnes? Yeah, Barnes, got him out of it without making too much of a scene." Rhodes murmured. 

"How do you know Bucky?" 

"He gets stuck in the calibrations machine a lot. He's a nice guy." came the reply. "So how'd you two meet?" 

"I landed on him." 

"As in, actually-" 

"Okay, so, more like I _crash-landed_...?"

* * *

Sam somehow managed to get Rhodey's number plus an offer to meet up and hang out in the time that it took for Stark and Bucky to reappear. It was on time for the speech laid out in the program leaflet that Sam had been tearing to bits and folding into stupid triangle shapes. 

He mostly tuned out the speech but watched Rhodey and Bucky as they listened. Bucky was excited because Stark laid out the science easily enough for him to follow. Rhodey's half-smile was fond and he nodded every once in a while with a hum, as though Stark had run this past him a thousand times already. 

Bucky kept his 'fixed' hand on Sam's knee the entire time and then wrapped it around Sam's waist for the rest of the event.

* * *

Working with CAS was the highlight of his weekend after long stressful hours. She was finally getting used to his wings being spread and flapping. 

"I think you can try a test glide? She's graduated to at least that much," Clint offered as Sam strapped her into the harness again. 

"Okay CAS, time for flight." Sam commanded. CAS wagged her tail briefly before she tucked it against her belly. The first pump of his wings brought no reaction, nor the second so Sam snapped his wings down hard the third time and glided across the yard before landing with a stumble from the extra weight of CAS. She nosed at Sam but stayed where she was. He made to sit when CAS nosed at the arch of his left wing. "Again?" 

CAS responded with a quiet wuffle and wagging her tail harder than before. 

"Go again, I guess. She's being really good today." Clint ordered and Sam went, this time with a running take-off. CAS barked as the wind hit her fluffy face but made no move to bite Sam or wiggle free so Sam took her slightly higher. 

Each take-off and landing had CAS excited so by the time Sam settled down, she was visibly tired. "CAS, landing." She remained still as the harness came off and then tucked herself under Sam's wing afterwards. "Good girl, CAS, good girl." 

"Give her the command." Laura mentioned. 

"Down-time CAS," Sam added. CAS huffed as she rolled over and waved all four paws in the air. 

"You can take her home. CAS is finally ready. You've still got six more months but that's mostly extra so that you two can reinforce the training. Congrats." Clint admitted as he scratched CAS's chin. 

"Really?" Sam blurted, wings flaring in his surprise. 

"Yup," Laura answered as she offered Sam a bottle of water and a bowl for CAS. "We've done the house assessment, you two fit well and you've passed all of our requirements." 

"Oh. Wow. You hear that CAS? You're coming home with me." He cooed as CAS lapped up the water in her bowl. She barked once and then went back to drinking until she was licking the bottom. Sam chugged half of his water and then poured the rest for CAS. 

He sat back easily and left his wings loosely spread as he looked up at the sky. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

The first time Sam strapped CAS into her work vest, he held her lead in his hand and stared at the front door. What would people think? What would people say about a winged with a service dog? What if...?

His anxiety ratcheted higher and higher—CAS bumped his knee with her muzzle and he breathed out a long sigh. 

That was why he had her. She helped him do things he needed to do and to be his grounding support when Bucky wasn't around. He straightened his shoulders, arched his wings for a brief moment and then nodded. It was just a trip to the grocery store. 

The bright blue leash swayed as CAS padded by his side attentive to his movements. He snagged a basket at the entrance and perused the aisles like he normally did, grimacing at the as-seen-on-TV products for winged, epecially the 'preening' kits. Sam hummed as he scanned all of his items for that night's dinner at the self-checkout. 

"Doggy?" Sam looked up as a toddler made grabby hands at CAS from their cart seat. "Doggy! Doggy! Doggy!" 

CAS ignored the yelling child, her paws neat as she looked up at Sam. They walked out of the store and back home without much commentary. Sam sagged after he closed the door, wings dragging along the wood hallway as he unstrapped CAS. "Off-duty, CAS." 

She barked but trailed Sam as he put away the groceries and then hopped up on the couch with him. He glanced over the edge of the couch when Bucky got home, followed by Natasha with bags in their hands. CAS wagged her tail, bounced off of the couch and waited for Sam to get up. 

"Angel, darling, doll..." 

"Yeah babe?" Sam asked as he leaned over the armrest to look at Bucky. 

"Can I get a kiss?" Bucky replied with a grin. 

Sam raised a brow and rolled his eyes as he dragged Bucky down for a sloppy upside down kiss. He shuffled so that he sat on the armrest and drew Bucky into another before wordlessly asking if Natasha wanted one. 

She gave Sam a sweet, slow smile before pecking him on the lips. 

"What was that all about?" Sam questioned as he helped them put away the groceries. 

"Today was your first day out with CAS." Natasha answered easily as she wove around Bucky and Sam doing food prep with the garlic crusher in her hand. "We're celebrating it as a success." 

Sam paused for a moment, his wings flicking out and shaking slightly as he swiped at his tears with the heel of his free hand. They hadn't been out doing 'business' like they'd told him. 

"You damn saps," he muttered. 

"I couldn't leave you hangin', angel." Bucky sighed as he finished cutting up the potatoes and dumping them into the pot on the stove. "So Nat 'n I took a day off for personal reasons 'n watched out for ya but CAS did a great job." 

"Of course she did; Clint trained her for most of her life." Sam chuckled as CAS laid down in front of the kitchen, her tags jingling as she pointed her muzzle towards the kitchen and snuffled. "She's great." 

"Did you buy all of these toys or...?" Nat asked as she peered into the hallway closet. 

"Clint handed them over. They're her favorites and he thought she might miss them. He's such a sucker for dogs." Sam mentioned as he stirred the scrambled eggs and then the spinach. 

"... Can we get her more?" Bucky asked as he petted her, his socked foot stroking down her back. 

"Sure. Nat, can you walk her for me? She's gotta go pee probably." Sam questioned as he poked at the potatoes with a fork, Bucky shooing him away after the second speared potato made its way into Sam's mouth. 

"Stop eating dinner," Bucky chided as he snatched the fork out of Sam's hand after it dipped into the finished, buttery spinach. 

"But I'm hungry now..." 

"Sorry Sam, it looks like you need to do the walking. She's not even moving for me," Natasha added sheepishly as she gently tugged on the attached lead. 

"Oh. Shit, sorry. CAS, friend walk." CAS wagged her tail and got up for Nat easily.

* * *

Natasha came back in fifteen minutes later to a still warm plate in the oven and Sam and Bucky both waiting for her on the couch, one of the movies they wanted to watch together paused on the opening scene. 

They ate dinner, watching the movie even when CAS made her way up to Sam's lap and sprawled out across all three of them by the end of it. Natasha used his shoulder as a pillow with Bucky turning slightly to catch Sam against his chest. 

Sam hummed as Bucky pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome, angel."

* * *

**-One Year Later-**

"Hey, mister!" Sam turned and CAS turned with him, her ears flicking forward but otherwise ignoring the kid who ran up to them. "My name's Liam. Can I pet your dog?" 

"Sorry, she's working right now." Sam apologized with a smile. "You can't pet her." 

Liam's brown eyes widened. "Ohhh," He ran over to an adult, tugging on their sleeve and explaining about CAS. "She's working! Can all dogs work? Is it just the ones that look like that dog?" 

"Hold on, let's see if the name on her vest can tell us anything, hmm?" came the patient answer. "Barton Eagle Assistance... Ah, here we go..." 

Sam hummed as he made his way to the park where Bucky was blowing bubbles on the blanket as Natasha took the bubbles down with a water gun. Both of them turned at the sound of CAS's happy bark, their faces lighting up as Sam set the picnic basket down in the center of blanket. 

"You brought lunch?" 

"CAS and I figured our lunch could do with some outside instead of beige walls. It's nothing fancy but we're willing to share," Sam ribbed as he let go of CAS's lead and sat on it. She snuffled the blanket but laid down next to him. 

"Oh yeff." Bucky spoke around a mouthful of tuna salad that he swallowed to peck Sam on the cheek. "I love you." 

"Of course you do." Sam responded as Natasha bit into one of her sandwiches. 

"I'm stealing your lover, James." 

"I thought we agreed to share? Nat? Naaaaat..." Bucky whined as Natasha peppered Sam's face with kisses while he was laughing. 

"I love you too, Nat." 

"I know." 

CAS stuffed her face under Sam's armpit and licked his chin, his wings arching to curl around his small family. 

Who would've thought that a crash-landing saved Sam's life and had given him a chance at something new in one fell swoop?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. Feel free to ask questions~


End file.
